Ochoa Tsuki Road to King
by M8A
Summary: Ochoa Tsuki finally arrives in Konoha at age thirteen with his younger brother Jirou by his side. Now in a new village and finally becoming a ninja how will he fare with the new problems he's going to face.


Ch 1: The Arrival

A small 13 and 10 year old boy stood outside Konoha.  
'So this is Konoha...Well this is going to be interesting'  
Ochoa and his brother Jirou were headed to the village center to speak to Naruto about joining the ninja ranks.  
"Listen Jirou just let me do all the talking okay?"  
"I know I know Ochoa, I'll let you talk for both of us, just don't screw it up okay our parents did everything they could to get us here."  
Ochoa smiled at his little brother "Of course, well go get some lunch after."  
Ochoa and Jirous parents had saved up all the money they could to send them out into Konoha and set themselves out. They had planned on bringing them into Konoha when the brothers had enough money for them. Until then they would be on their own.  
The two finally arrived to the Hokage tower. They headed into the receptionist room and spoke to the woman in front of we desk. Ochoa rang the bell by her side to get her attention then spoke up. "We're here to speak to Hogake Naru-" she cut him off "Do you have an appointment."  
"Yes we do bu-"  
"Name?"  
"Ochoa and Jirou Tsuki."  
She ran through the appointment list and finally found it. "It's here but your appointment isn't till tomorrow."  
Ochoa sighed "Yes we know but is there anyway we could see her today? We came in earlier than expected and we really have to speak to him."  
She heard the urgency in his speech and decided to walk into Narutos office and ask him. "Okay wait here."  
A few minutes passed and she returned "He's in a meeting now so he can't see you. But he'll be free later on in about two hours so you two should come back then."  
Ochoa nodded and smiled as well as Jirou. "Thanks." They both said and then left to get some food.

They went to a nearby Ramen stand and sat down in a table for 2. The waitress walked by and asked what they wanted to drink and Ochoa said water while Jirou ordered a fountain drink. "What you gonna order Ochoa?" Ochoa wasn't sure but he knew he had to take care of the little money they had because they also had to rent out a room or home. "Don't know yet, but they have that shrimp ramen you love so much." Jirou agreed and decided to get that. Ochoa ordered some simple chicken tenders and rice. Their meal went rather easily until a team of three ninja walked into the building. They immediately saw the two sitting in the booth and knowing mostly all the ninjas in town seeing these two under such a strong Genjutsu surprised them. There was one girl and two men like normal teams. Team 9 Megumi Senju had brown almost orange hair and was wearing the same green attire her mother Tsunade wore. Jun Aburame was wearing a long grey coat and had dark shades on like most Aburame. Hirako Hyuga had on khaki shorts and a white jacket his eyes were on looking through the Genjutsu. He was the reason they even knew.  
Megumi was the first to speak up after noticing "HEY YOU TWO!" Ochoa and Jirou were surprised that she caught on to the Genjutsu but just tried to ignore her until they ran to the table.  
Megumi again spoke "Stop ignoring us. Who are you two!"  
"Jirou let's go. It's time for our meeting."  
They got up to leave when Megumi grabbed Jirous arm "Answer me you little-"  
She couldn't respond because of all the killer intent that was released by Ochoa "Let him go. Now." She was frozen in fear though. Lucky for her Naruto and some Anbu landed to check out who was causing this.  
He couldn't believe what he was feeling from a 13 year old. This kind of think was what he would feel from the Kyuubi.  
"Mr. Ochoa? I believe it's time for our meeting."  
Ochoa dropped the k.i and walked towards Naruto with is brother and they both bowed in front of him reciting "Hogake-sama"  
Naruto smiled. "Okay first thing first drop the disguises."  
Jirou went first. He had a grey coat on over black Anbu pants and a dark purple shirt. His hair was black like his boots but his eyes were a dark blue. Ochoa though got a bigger reaction specially from the women in the group. He had on a white coat while wearing black pants and a white shirt. His hair was also white and that made his eyes really pop. They were turquoise. Not a regular color. Neither looked weak but Ochoa was taller.  
Naruto stood in silence thinking about these two boys. "Okay to my office."  
Naruto and the boys headed out to the office.  
"Okay boys what is the reason for your visit to Konoha?"  
Ochoa quickly glanced at his brother before looking to Naruto. "We want to join your village as Ninja Hokage-Sama."  
Naruto was a bit stunned by this. It was really rare for someone to ask and let a lone be allowed in to join a new village. "What is the reason for this."  
Ochoa decided to let his brother answer so he looked over to him and nodded. "Hogake since we were small we have been dreaming to be part of a village. Even though we're ninja we can't get any missions...and without any missions or a way to get a bingo book we've made no money for our family back home. We just wanna become real ninja and we will do anyth-" Ochoa grabbed his shoulder because he could tell his brother was about to enter a rant.  
Naruto was in deep thought about letting these two in. The new genin teams recently lost a member and could use Jirou in is since he was about the same age as the other boys. But he didn't know where he would put Ochoa. Besides how much trouble could a 10 and 13 year old get him into.  
"I'll let you two in but you'll be followed around by some Anbu to make sure you are not spies or anything like that. Jirou you'll be added to one of the schools we have set up. Ochoa I don't know we're well put you because your old enough to be on a team but well figure that out later."  
Ochoa was stunned at first he didn't think the man would say yea but it was Naruto after all...  
Jirou was smiling ear to ear and Ochoa had a small grin.  
Naruto smiled as well "Okay so now were are your parents at?"  
Jirou got sad while Ochoa answered him "They stayed back at our small ranch in the southern border of the land of Fire sir...we came here on our own."  
Naruto jumped up at this shock. "You made it all the way up here from the souther border on your own?"  
Jirou grinned "All thanks to my brother yes we did!"  
Naruto just nodded at the two thinking there was a lot more to this boy. "Okay well I'll give you two some starter money for now and I'll see you two tomorrow for more info its getting late."  
The boys both nodded and thanked him. They headed out and stayed in a cheap 1 room apartment in the bad side of town.


End file.
